Mean Girls: Glee Edition
by JennyMeetsWorld
Summary: Glee based on the movie mean girls. Finchel-based
1. Chapter 1

Mean Girls: Glee Edition

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee nor mean girls**

**Notes: **Here's a trailer for what this fan fiction will be like: watch?v=jTJFOgvN0Zo. You get the idea it's the movie _Mean Girls_ with _Glee_ characters. There's another glee/mean girls fan fic but I have no intention of plagiarism. That one is Kurt/Sam and this one is Finn/Rachel. Also read my other story _Aliens Invade Lab Rats and BTR_ if you're a Lab Rats or Big Time Rush fan. I also updated this one.

**Chapter 1**

" This is your lunch." Rachel Berry's dad said holding a bag. "Do you remember your phone number? I wrote it down for you just in case. Put it in your pocket I don't want you to lose it." Her mother explained. "Ok. You ready?" "I think so." Rachel answered. "It's Rachel big day." Her dad said. She and her mom took a picture.

_I think it's natural for parents to cry on their kid's first day of school but this usually happens when the kid is 5. I'm 16 and, until today, I was homeschooled. I know what you're thinking "homeschooled kids are freaks or that we're weirdly religious or something." But my family's totally normal; except my parents are research zoologist and we have spent the last 12 years in Africa. I had a great life but then my mom got a ten-year at Northwestern University. So it was good-bye Africa and hello high school._

A bus pulled up as Rachel was walking to school. She explained to her parents that she will be fine. She was walking to school and talked to a girl she thought was the teacher. The girl wasn't. Rachel tried to find a seat. She was about to sit down when a girl named Tina admonished. "You don't want to sit here. Sugar's boyfriend is gonna sit there." Rachel moved, a guy sat, and a couple started making out. She was about to sit somewhere else but again Santana dmonished. "He farts a lot." Rachel was trying to find a seat when she bumped into the teacher Mr. Schuester. Principal Figgins came and asked how his summer was. "I got divorced." Mr Schuester said. He wasn't lying. He just got divorced from his wife Terri. "Well, I would just like to inform everyone that we have a new student joining us. She just moved her from Africa." Mr. Figgins informed the class. "Welcome." Mr. Schuester said. "I'm from Michigan." An African-American girl named Mercedes Jones said. "Her name is Rachel Berry. Where are you Rachel?" Figgins asked. She raised her hand and said "That's me." "Well, welcome Rachel and thank you Mr. Figgins." Mr. Schuester said. Mr. Figgins thank Mr. Schuester back. Schuester and Figgins had a conversation. Figgins wished everyone a nice day.

_The first day of school was a blur. A stressful, surreal blur. I got in trouble for the most random things. _Rachel didn't know she needed a bathroom pass in order to use the bathroom. The teacher denied her permission of using the bathroom. _I've never lived in a world where adults didn't trust me, where they were always yelling at me. _It was lunch time and Rachel was looking for a place to sit. She greeted people in her native language. People didn't understand her. She ate lunch in the bathroom. Rachel went home after her terrible first day. Her father asked how it was. She didn't answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I didn't go on here often until recently. I wasn't getting any reviews so I threw in the towel until now. I deleted my other 2 glee stories because I didn't feel like finishing them as I do this one. I started another non-glee story instead but don't read it if you're not a part of the fandom which the other fic comes from. I also updated the first chapter.**

Chapter 2

It was Rachel Berry's 2nd day of school in America. This time she found a seat no problem. A guy next to her spoke. "Is this your natural hair color?" he asked. "Yea, Rachel replied. "You see this is the color I want," the guy said feeling her hair. "This is Kurt, hes' almost too gay to function." Santana explained. "Nice to meet you," Rachel said politely. A bully named Karofsky walked in. "Nice wig Tina. What's it made of?" he said "Your mom's chest hair." Santana retorted. "Hi I'm Tina," she introduced. "Hi, I'm Rachel," Rachel said introducing herself. "Do you guys know where room G14 is?" Kurt grabbed her schedule and glance at it. He saw that she had a health class in that building. "Yea. I think it's in the back building." Tina explained. Kurt and Tina offered to take Rachel to the back building. Rachel thanked them.

"Watch out please. New girl coming through," Kurt said pushing everyone out of the way in the hallway. He was accompanied by Tina and Rachel. While walking he looked at Rachel's schedule. "You're taking 12th grade calculas?!" he asked shocked. "Yea. I like math," she answered. Rachel was a math wiz. Kurt, however, was surprised. "Eww. Why?" "Because it's the same in every country," she said. Kurt was calmer now. "It's beautiful. This girl is deep," He said describing Rachel. Rachel herself was now the one that was confused. She didn't see the back building. "Where's the back building?" she asked. "It burned down in 1987." Tina answered "Won't we get in trouble?" Rachel asked. She didn't want to cut class. "Why would we get you in trouble? We're your friends." Tina assured her. Rachel knew it was wrong to cut class but didn't want to lose her new friends so she did anyway. However, she was also wondering what went on in her health class that she was skipping . What was going in that class was that Coach Bieste was telling the students about safe sex. "Don't have sex. You will get pregnant and die." She said. Bieste offered her class condoms. Meanwhile Rachel was making conversation with her new friends. "Why don't they just keep homeschooling you?" Tina asked. "They wanted me to socialize." Rachel answered. Suddenly Kurt noticed a gym class that was going on. "In the name of all that is holy, will you look at Brittany Pierce's gym clothes?" he said. "Of course all 3 girls are in the same gym class." Tina said. "Who are the Unholy Trinity?" Rachel asked. "They're teen royalty. If McKinley High was US weekly, they'd always be on the cover." Kurt answered. The Unholy Trinity were the 3 most popular girls in school you just didn't want to mess with. Tina pointed out and explain each of the 3 girls to Rachel. She started with a blonde girl "You see that one there that's Brittany Pierce. She is one of the dumbest girls you'll ever meet. Kurt sat next to her in English last year." "She asked me how to spell orange," he explained. Tina continued to tell Rachel about the Unholy Trinity. She pointed out a dark-haired girl. "That little one, that's Santana Lopez." "She's totally rich because her dad invented toaster strootal," Kurt added. "Santana Lopez knows everybody's business. She knows everything about everyone," Tina continued. "That's why her hair is so big. It's full of secrets," Kurt joked. Tina pointed out the last, but most important member of the Unholy Trinity, another blonde girl. "And evil takes a human form in Quinn Fabray. Don't be fooled. She may seem like your typical backstabbing slut-faced hoebag, but in reality, she is so much more than that." "She's the queen bee. The star. Those other 2 are just her little workers." Kurt explained. "Quinn Fabray. How do I even begin to explain Quinn Fabray?" Other people described her.

Kurt, Rachel, and Tina were back in the hallway. Quinn was still the subject of conversation. "She always looks fierce. She always wins the spring fling queen." Kurt explained. "Who cares?" Tina asked. "I care. Every year the seniors throw this dance for the underclassmen called the spring fling and whoever wins the spring fling king and queen automatically becomes head of the student activities committee and since I'm on the student activities committee I care." Kurt answered. "Wow. Kurt, you really out-gayed yourself," Tina joked. Kurt poked Tina.

It was lunch time and Tina handed Rachel a map of the clicks in the cafeteria. "This map is gonna be your guide to McKinley." Tina told Rachel about the cliques at school. "There are the greatest people you will ever meet…and the worst. Beware of the Unholy Trinity." Rachel was looking for a place to sit when a guy came up to her. "Is your muffin buttered?" he asked. "No," Rachel answered. "Do you want me to butter your muffin?" Rachel was confused. "What?" "Is he bothering you?" asked a voice. Rachel noticed that the Unholy Trinity was at the nearest table. It was a voice of the leader Quinn Fabray. "Puck, why are you such a squeze?" she asked. "I'm just being friendly," Puck objected. "You were supposed to call me last night." Santana said disgusted. Quinn took charge like the leader of the clique she was. "Puck you don't come to a party at my house and scam on some innocent girl 3 days later. She's not interested. Do you want to have sex with him?" Quinn asked Rachel. Rachel said no. "Good. So it's settled. So you can go shave your mohawk now. Bye Puck." Puck walked away. Rachel continued walking but Quinn stopped her. "Wait. Sit." She suggested. Rachel sat. "Why don't I know you?" Quinn asked. She never saw this girl before. "I'm new. I just moved here from Africa," Rachel said. However, Quinn was still confused and surprised. "What?" "I used to be homeschooled." Rachel explained again but Quinn was still surprised. "My mom taught me from home…" "I know what homeschooled is I'm not retarded. So you've never actually been to a real school before?" Quinn asked. Rachel shook her head. "Shut up! Shut up!" Quinn said in a surprised way. "I didn't say anything." Rachel said a bit shyly. "Homeschooled. That's really interesting." Quinn said trying to calm here. Rachel thanked her. "You're like really pretty." Quinn completed Rachel. Rachel thanked Quinn for the compliment. "So you agree." Quinn said. This time Rachel was confused. "What?" she asked. "You think you're really pretty." Quinn answered. "Oh I don't know." Rachel never thought of herself as pretty. Quinn noticed a bracelet Rachel was wearing. "I like your bracelet," she said. "So fetch." Santana added. Quinn looked at Santana confused and irritated. "What is fetch?" she asked. "Oh it's like slang." "If you're from Africa, why are you white?" Brittany asked. "Oh my god Brittany. You can't just ask people why they're white." Santana explained. Quinn asked for some privacy with the girls. Rachel didn't object. Quinn spoke to her again. "Ok we don't do this often so it's a huge deal," She said. "We want you to have lunch with us every day for the rest of the week," Santana explained. Rachel was surprised and flattered at the same time. "Oh it's ok…" she started to say. "Coolness. We'll see you tomorrow." Quinn said cutting her off. "On Wednesdays we wear pink." Brittany explained.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kurt, Rachel, and Tina were in the girls' bathroom at McKinley high. Rachel was telling Tina about her meeting with the Unholy Trinity.

"OMG. You got to do and tell me all the horrible things Quinn says," Tina said

"Quinn seems sweet," Rachel argued

"Quinn Fabray is not sweet. She's a scum-sucking road horse who ruined my life." Tina objected. Kurt finished making.

"She's fabulous but she's evil," he agreed with Tina. A girl was making in the bathroom.

"Hey, get out of here," she demanded.

"Oh my god. Danny DeVito I love your work." Kurt said scaring the girl away. Meanwhile, Rachel had no idea what Tina had against Quinn and the Unholy Trinity.

"Why do you hate her?' She asked Tina.

"What do you mean?"

"Quinn, you seem to really hate her." Rachel noticed

"Yes, what's your question?" Tina had no idea what point Rachel was trying to make.

"My question is why." Rachel said still trying to figure out what Tina had against Quinn.

"In the 3rd grade, Quinn started this rumor that Tina had this…" Kurt started to say but was cut off.

"Kurt, shall we not?" Tina said

"Look this isn't about hating her. I just think it'll be a fun little experiment if you hang out with them and tell us everything that they say." Tina said wanting to have a little fun.

"What shall we talk about?" Rachel asked.

Kurt and Tina suggested they talked about hair products and Ashton Kutcher. Rachel didn't know who Ashton Kutcher was since she was from Africa but Tina asked her to go along anyway. Rachel agreed to do so.

"Ok fine. Do you have anything pink?" She asked.

"No," answered Tina.

"Yes," answered Kurt.

Rachel was in math class and a cute guy asked her for a pencil. She was instantly crushing. She only had one other crush when she was 5 but that didn't work out. Then she went home. Her parents asked how her 2nd day was.

"How was your 2nd day?" Rachel's dad asked.

"Good," She answered.

"Were people nice?" her mom asked.

"No,"

"Did you make any new friends?" asked her dad

"Yea,"

Rachel had lunch with the Unholy Trinity the next day. She was astounded by her new world. _Having lunch with the Unholy Trinity was like leaving the actual world and entering girl world and girl world had a lot of rules._ Santana was explaining those said rules.

"You can't wear a tank top 2 days in a row and you can only wear your hair in a ponytail once a week." Rachel was in fact wearing a ponytail. "So I guess you picked today. Oh, and we only wear jean or track pants on Fridays. And if you break any of these rules, you're not allowed to sit with us at lunch anymore."

Quinn was busy counting calories to keep her hot body. Rachel helped her by doing math. She went to get food. Santana asked Rachel about any cute guys she's seen.

"So have you seen any cute guys yet?"

"We'll there's this guy in my calculus class." Rachel said.

"Who is it?" Brittany asked.

"It's a senior?" Santana asked obviously interested.

"His name is Finn Hudson," Rachel told them. Santana and Brittany gasped.

"No," Brittany said.

"No, Oh no. You can't like Finn Hudson. That's Quinn's ex-boyfriend," Santana explained.

"They dated for a year," Brittany added.

"And she was devastated when he broke up with her last summer." Santana explained.

"I thought she dumped him for Sam Evans," Brittany countered.

"Regardless, he's off-limits. Friend's can't like friend's exes. It's the rules of girl code," Santana explained. "Sorry, I won't tell Quinn what you said. It'll be our little secret,"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Despite what Santana and Brittany had said, Rachel couldn't keep herself from falling for Finn. It was hard not to sitting behind his cute head. _Even though I wasn't allowed to like Finn, I was still allowed to look at him, and think about him, and talk to him?_ She called after Finn but a guy stopped her.

"Hey, you're the Africa girl, right?" a guy asked.

"Yea," Rachel answered.

"Artie Abrahams, captain of the McKinley Mathletes. We could get twice as much funding if we have a girl," The guy said.

"Yea, you'd be perfect for it," Mr. Shue added.

"So, think it over because we'd like to get jakets," Artie said.

"Ok," Rachel said.

Rachel was watching Finn play football. She waved. He acknowledged her presence and said "hey," Rachel wanted to engage in more conversation with him more, but then Quinn pulled up in her convertible with Santana and Brittany in tow.

"Get in. We're going shopping," Quinn explained to Rachel

Rachel went in the car. _Quinn is like the Barbie doll I've never had._ _I've never seen anybody so glamorous._

When the girls got to the mall, they engaged in conversation.

"So how do you like McKinley?" Quinn asked. So far Rachel was having a good time.

"It's good. I think I'm joining the mathletes," she answered. The other 3 girls gasped.

"No no. You cannot do that. That is social suicide," Santana admonished.

"Damn. You are so lucky you have us to guide you," Quinn said. Rachel saw Tina working at a pottery shop. They exchanged looks. Rachel was fascinated by being in a mall. It reminded her of home. The girls spotted a familiar face. It was Puck, who tried to hit on Rachel before.

"Omigod. There's Puck," Santana said shocked.

"Where? Oh there he is," Brittany said.

"And he's with Lauren Zizes," Santana noticed.

"I heard they're going out," Brittany added.

Quinn was shocked.

"Puck's not going out with Lauren."

The girls didn't say anything.

"No, he cannot blow you off like that," Quinn said to Santana. Quinn asked Santana for her phone. Santana gave it to Quinn.

"You're not going to call him, right?" Santana said, although Puck was a douche, she didn't want to hurt his feelings. Quinn, however, had no problem putting him in his place. She prank called Lauren Zizes's mom.

"Hello," Lauren's mom said picking up.

"Hello, may I please speak to Lauren Zizes?" Quinn asked sarcastically.

"She's not home yet. Who is this?"

"This is Susan from Planned Parenthood. I have her test results. Can you have her call me as soon as she can? It's urgent. Thank you." Quinn said. She hung up and Lauren's mom fainted.

"She's not going out with anyone," Quinn said about Lauren. Santana and Brittany were laughing. The prank call was just priceless.

"Ok. That was so fetch," Santana said. They all kept laughing. Later the girls all went to Quinn's house, which turned out to be more or less a mansion.

"Your house is so nice," Rachel complimented Quinn.

"I know, right?" Quinn said.

As they walked in the door, Quinn made a grand entrance flanked by the other 3 girls. "I'm home," She said. She noticed her little sister playing.  
"Hey Kylie," She said.

"Hey," Kylie said.

Mrs. Fabray walked in.

"Hey Mrs. Fabray, this is Rachel," Santana said introducing Rachel herself.

"Hey, welcome to our home," Mrs. Fabray said. She hugged Rachel. "Just want you to know if you need anything, you can come to me. Not like a regular mom, I'm a cool mom, right Quinn?"

"Please stopped talking," Quinn herself said. The girls went up to Quinn's room. Rachel was amazed because it was a big room.

"This is your room?" Rachel asked. "It was my parent's room, but I made them treat me," Quinn answered.

"Put on 98.6" Santana told Quinn. Quinn did as Santana asked. Rachel was looking around Quinn's room. Rachel noticed a picture of Quinn and Finn, Quinn's ex and Rachel's current crush. Rachel imagined herself at prom with Finn even though her friends said it was wrong.

The Unholy Trinity was looking the mirror being insecure.

"My hips are huge," Brittany said.

"I hate my calves," Santana added.

Last, but not least, Quinn said, "At least, you guys can wear halters, I've got man shoulders," She was the most concerned about her weight. She always wanted to look like a supermodel and have a perfect body. Rachel was surprised with the girls' insecurities. _I used to think there was just fat and skinny. Apparently there can be a lot of things wrong with your body._ Mrs. Fabray walked in with drinks. The girls took the drinks. Rachel wanted to make sure the drinks were non-alcoholic because she was underage.

"Is there alcohol in this?" She asked.

"No. Do you want any because if you're gonna drink, don't do it in the house," Mrs. Fabray answered.

"No thanks," Rachel said. Drinking, obviously, wasn't her thing. Mrs. Fabray was one of those cool moms who wanted to keep up with the latest trends. She meant well, but, unfortunately, she often wound up embarrassing Quinn. Quinn asked her mom to leave and her mom did as she asked. Brittany found a pink book on the shelf.

"OMG. I remember this," she said as she found it.

Quinn hadn't looked at it in a long time so she forgot she had it. "I haven't looked at that in forever," she said.

"Check it out Rachel. It's our burn book. We cut out girls' pictures from the year book and write little comments," The book was filled with mean comments. The Unholy Trinity was reviewing their comments and backstabbing.

"Tina Cohen-Chang. Dyke," Santana said when they came across her picture. Rachel was surprised at the backstabbing the other girls were doing. She wanted to stand up for her other friend but, also wanted to fit in with the Unholy Trinity too. She didn't say anything. The Unholy Trinity wasn't so bad, except for a little backstabbing.

"Who is that?" Santana asked pointing to a guy next to Tina.

"I think it's that kid Kurt," Brittany answered.

"Yea, he's almost too gay to function," Rachel said. It was the nicest mean comment she could think of. Quinn took note of Rachel's comment. "That's funny. Put that in there," she ordered the other 2. _Oh no. Maybe that was only ok when Tina said it._ Rachel didn't want to cause any harm to Kurt in the future but he'd never see this book.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After hanging with the Unholy Trinity, Rachel was telling Tina about it. Tina was working in a make-up store. Kurt was buying products, or at least trying to.

"…and they have this book, this Burn Book, where they write mean things about all the girls in our grade," Rachel informed.

"What does it say about me?" Tina asked

"You're not in it," Rachel said lying through her teeth.

"Those bitches," Tina said. Kurt walked up to the girls with products.

"Will this minimize my pores?" he asked.

"No," Tina answered. Kurt took the products he had back.

"Rachel, you gotta steal that book," Tina ordered

"No way," Rachel declined

"Why not? We could publish it and let everybody see what a bitch she really is," Tina explained.

"I don't steal," Rachel said. Stealing wasn't her thing.

Kurt came back with new products. "That is for your feet," Tina said.

"Rachel, there are 2 kinds of evil people: People who do evil stuff, and people who see evil stuff being done but don't do anything about it," Tina explained.

"Does that mean I'm morally obligated to burn that man's outfit?" Kurt asked. He noticed that man look familiar and was able to recognize who it was. "Omigod, that's Mr. Schue,"

"I love seeing teachers outside of school. It's like seeing a dog walk on its hind legs," Tina said of this endeavor. Mr. Schue walked up to pay for his stuff he was buying and greeted his students.

"Hey guys. What's up? I didn't know you worked here," He said

"Yea. Moderately-priced soaps are my calling," Tina joked

"No, I'm just here with my girlfriend," Mr. Schue said.

Rachel noticed an older girl in the store. That was an odd choice for a girlfriend.

"Joking. Sometimes older people make jokes," Mr. Schue said.

"My dad takes his wig off in the morning every time's he's drunk," Kurt said.

"Your dad and I have that in common," Mr. Schue joked. "No, I'm just here because a couple nights a week I bartend down a Calamity's," He turned to Rachel. "Rachel, I hope you do join mathletes. We'd love to have a girl on the team just so the team could meet a girl,"

"I think I'm gonna do it," Rachel said.

"You can't join mathletes. It's social suicide," Kurt admonished.

"Thanks Kurt," Mr. Schue said. "Well this has been awkward and I'll see you guys tomorrow,"

Rachel said, "Bye,"

"…So when are you gonna see Quinn again?" Tina asked.

"I can't spy on her anymore. It's weird," Rachel said. She was tired of backstabbing her new friends. The Unholy Trinity didn't seem so bad except for that Burn Book.

"Come on. She's never gonna find out. It'll be our little secret," Tina begged.

Later, Rachel was back at her house when the phone rang.

"Hello," she greeted.

"I know you're secret," Quinn said ominously. Rachel recognized Quinn's voice.

_Oh G-d busted. Just start apologizing and crying. No play it cool._

"Secret? What are you talking about?" Rachel said trying to act all innocent.

"Santana told me you like Finn Hudson. Fine do whatever you want but, let me tell you something about Finn. All he cares about is school, his mom, and his friends," Quinn informed. That didn't seem so bad to Rachel.

"Is that bad?" Rachel asked.

"…If you like him I can talk to for you if you want," Quinn offered.

"Really? You'd do that? I mean nothing embarrassing though, right?" Rachel said nervously.

"Oh no. Trust me. I know exactly how to get Finn's attention. But wait aren't you so mad at Santana for telling me because if you are you can tell me. It was a really bitchy thing for her to do," Quinn said.

"Yea, pretty bitchy but not mad," Rachel said. In all honesty, Rachel was relieved her crush on Finn got Quinn's seal of approval. She wanted to be his girlfriend ASAP. She'd do whatever it took to earn that title.

"See, Santana, I told you she wasn't mad," Quinn said. Santana was on the other line and Rachel was surprised. These girls were still her friends but she was learning something new every day.

_I survived my first 3-way calling attack and with Quinn's blessing, I started talking to Finn more and more. On October 3__rd__, he asked me what day it was._

"What day is it?" Finn asked.

"It's October 3rd," Rachel answered.

_2 weeks later, we spoke again._ Rachel and Finn did indeed make awkward conversation. It was raining that day.

"It's raining," Finn said, trying to make conversation.

"Yea," Rachel said.

It was going great but, Rachel was tired of small talk and wanted to step up her potential relationship with Finn.

_But I wanted things to move faster_

Rachel lied and pretended she was lost when, in fact, she knew exactly what Mr. Schue was talking about.

Finn helped her but he was giving the wrong information. Rachel was actually smarter than she was letting on. Class finished and Mr. Schue dismissed everyone.

"Ok class. See you tomorrow," He said.

As everyone started to go to their next class, Finn invited Rachel to a party.

"There's this Halloween party at my friend's house tonight. You wanna come?" Finn asked.

"Yea. Sure," Rachel said accepting Finn's invation.

"Great, here's where it is," Finn himself said giving her the address. "It's a costume party. People get pretty into it."

"Ok," Rachel said.

"That flyer admits one person only so don't bring some other guy with you," Finn said.

"Grool. I meant to say cool and started to say great," Rachel said.

"Grool, see you tonight," Finn said.

Rachel noticed a group of people and recognized a familiar voice.

"Hey Africa, you staying for the mathletes meeting?" Artie said.

"Yea, I'll be right back," Rachel lied

_Ok. I lied but I had to go home and work on my costume. In the regular world Halloween is when children dress up in costumes and beg for candy. In girl world, Halloween is the one night a year girls can dress up like a slut and no one can say anything about it. The hardcore girls just wear lingerie and some form of animal ears._

Everyone was getting ready for the Halloween party. Santana went to see Brittany at her door.

"What are you?" she said.

"I'm a mouse, duh?" Brittany answered.

_Unfortunately, no one told me about the slut rule so I showed up like this. _Rachel showed up in a zombie bride costume.

She tried to make conversation but it was just awkward. She saw Santana and Brittany. Brittany gasped.

"Why are you dressed so scary?" She asked.

"It's Halloween," Rachel answered.

"Have you seen Puck?" Santana asked.

Santana and Brittany were making conversation when Finn walked up to Rachel. He was dressed as a football player.

"Hey, you made it. And you are a zombie bride," he said.

"An ex-wife," Rachel said.

"Love it. Can I get you something to drink?" Finn asked

"Yea," Rachel answered.

Finn went to get Rachel a drink when he ran into Quinn, who was dressed like a Playboy centerfold.

"Didn't anybody tell you? You're supposed to wear a costume," Finn joked.

"Shut up," Quinn said. "I need to talk to you. You know that girl Rachel?"

"Yea, she's cool," Finn said. "I invited her tonight,"

"Well be careful because she has a huge crush on you," Quinn informed.

"Really? How do you know?" Finn was oblivious.

"Because she told me. She tells everybody. It's kinda cute actually. She's like a little girl. She writes all over her notebook 'Mrs. Finn Hudson' and she made this T-shirt that says 'Team Finn' and she wears it under all her clothes," Quinn exaggerated.

"Oh come on," Finn didn't believe all that was true.

"Well, who could blame her? You're gorgeous," Quinn said. "and ok look, I'm not saying she's a stalker, but she save this Kleenex you used and gonna do some kind of African voodoo with it to make you like her,"

"What?" Finn said. What Quinn was saying was unbelievable.

Rachel waved. Finn waved back. Rachel was watching Finn and Quinn's conversation from across the room but didn't hear what exactly they were saying.

_This is it. Quinn said she would talk to Finn for me and now she was._

"She's my friend. I know she's socially retarded and weird, but please don't make fun of her," Quinn said.

"Of course I'm not gonna make fun of her," Finn said.

_How could Tina hate Quinn? She was such a good—_Rachel saw Quinn making out with Finn interrupting her thoughts—_huh. Slut!_ Rachel ran out of the party.


End file.
